


Something About Us

by thetimecrystal



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Multi, Unrequired Love, confusion about sexuality, i do not know why i write about him and several of my characters but here we go, i will go down with all my jeff fics, this has driven a lot of inspiration from something about us by daft punk, yet another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimecrystal/pseuds/thetimecrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll miss you more than anyone in my life<br/>I love you more than anyone in my life<br/>- daft punk, something about us -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here comes another fic, heavily inspired by Something About Us by Daft Punk, which is also where the title and Summary came from. Aaren and Beatrix are my characters, while Anny was created by my friend TardisGrump on tumblr (soon on here too!) and Cara was created by another friend, Vanity_AF on the Amino Normal Boots&Hidden Block community!  
> But anyways, thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoy and remember that feedback is always welcome~!

The sudden rumbling sound caused the guys to look around, before the group of red clad people on either skateboard or rollerblades drove past them quickly. Jeff turned around to look at their backs, where their logo of a paper plane was stiched on. The sun beamed down on him and his friends, his own club. “Oh, the Paper Planes!” Luke said and waved to some of them. A girl with short, bright green hair and a a piercing under their lip waved back at him, before they drove over to Luke on their board.

“Isn’t it the one and only Yungtown?” They said and as they smiled, Jeff noticed a glint of another piercing. It was hiding under their upper lip and it had a green sheen to the metal. “Good to see ya again, Luke.” They said and gave him a hug, before they kicked up the board and held it under their left arm.

“Great to see you again too, Aaren.” He said and they turned to the rest of them, before Jeff smiled and a girl walked over to them. She had blonde hair and she was a little bit smaller than Ash, while a red cap was sitting backwards on her head. 

“Chatting up the enemy, are we?” The girl with blonde hair said and Aaren wrapped their arm around her waist, while she was smirking. Jeff looked at them and he wanted to say something, but Aaren’s laugh brought that thought to a stop.

“I might be, or I might be saying hi to my childhood friend!” They said and jabbed Luke in the hip. The blonde haired girl chuckled and Aaren shook their head, before the blonde haired girl looked at Luke. She looked really confused, before it seemed like a light bulb went off over her head.

“Oh my god, Luke!” She said and Luke looked at her, before something seemed to click for him too. “It’s been a fucking while, huh?” She said and gave him a hug, while he seemed to be completely out of it.

“It really has, Bee.” He said and she laughed, before moving back to stand next to Aaren.

“But hey, aren’t you just chilling here? Can’t we do it together?” Aaren asked and the rest of Paper Planes, another girl with short brown hair and who were around the blonde hair girl's height and a girl with short wavy hair who were shorter than the rest, walked over. “What do you all think?” They asked the rest of the girls and they shrugged.

“That had been really cool!” Jeff said and Aaren looked at him, before they stood next to him and hooked an arm around his neck, dragging him down to their height.

“Swoopy hair here agrees with us, atleast!” They said and Jeff looked at them, while the rest of Hidden Block shrugged. The rest of Paper Planes began mingling with Hidden Block and they sat down on the dock, while Aaren looked over at Jeff, before sitting down. Jeff sat down next to them and they smiled at him, causing his heart to beat quickly in his chest.

“The name’s J-Jeff!” He said and they laughed, while their eyes closed and their head fell back. Their shoulders shook and Jeff began laughing himself, because this girl’s bouncy laugh was surely contagious.

“You sure about that, buddy?” They asked, before sticking out a hand and Jeff grabbed it. Their hand was warm and their grip was strong, but not too strong. “I’m Aaren. Nice to meet you.” They said and leaned backwards, while they looked off into the horizon. The warm light caused strange highlights in their hair and Jeff was hooked on this girl. They were new, different in the best way possible.

“How did you end up at the acedemy?” He asked and looked at their with a newfound interest, as they fiddled with the hem on their red and white college jacket.

“My parents own some book publishing company and they needed a place to store away their rebel kid.” They said and looked at him, their blue eyes causing butterflies at the size of giraffles in his stomach. “How about you? What grade are you in, by the way?” They asked and smiled, showing off that piercing in their mouth again.

“I’m a fourth year,” He said and then shurgged. “I began here in my first year, because my parents are busy too.” He said and they nodded, before looking back at the horizon again. “What year are you?” Jeff asked and he tried not to stare at them, but they was magnetic, in their own way. All of the Paper Plane girls was different and unique, in their own way. They just kind of banded like a group of misfits.

“Third year,” They said and ran a hand through her hair, showing off brown under the green. It was barely seen, but Jeff caught a slight glimpse of it. They looked at him, while he stared at them, and a smile appeared on their face. “Liking what you are seeing?” They asked and Jeff began blushing, much to his own dismay. Aaren began laughing again and pulled him closer, with an arm around his shoulders. Electricity shot down his spine and he bit his lip.

“Y-yeah,” He mumbled and they stopped laughing to look at him. A small, almost coy smile appeared on their face and they chuckled quietly, while looking away from him.

“Thanks,” They mumbled and Jeff swore he saw blush on their face. It was faint, but there was an appearance of blush on their face.


	2. Aaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading!  
> (also, if you are curious, the way i thought this was gonna work out was that a chapter focused around one character's picture of view, while the next is from another character's view. then we might go back to the first character or another one. kind of like the way a song about fire and ice was written!)

I smiled while looking at the girls trailing after me, while my jacket flew behind me as I kicked off more on the ground. I wooshed past the teacher standing outside Poppy Hall and he chuckled, while shaking his head. I stopped just before Primrose and kicked up my board, before placing it under my arm. Anny looked up at me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

“Does someone have a crush on one of the Hidden Block guys?” Anny asked and I chuckled, while Anny took off her skates. 

“He’s nice and all…” I said and turned to Beatrix, who were chatting with Cara. “Did you guys see anyone interesting?” I asked and sat down on the stairs. Anny plopped down next to me and I leaned back on my forearms, while looking up at Beatrix. The yellow light from the sun shone in her hair, causing it to look a lot more golden than usual. It was beautiful.

“I was just happy to see Luke,” Beatrix said and sat down next to me. Cara sat down on the step down from us and looked up at us.

“Eh, none of them was interesting in that way.” Cara said and I shrugged, while Anny giggled and put her hands on her knees.

“C-Caddy’s pretty cute~” Anny said and I turned to her, while whistling. Beatrix smiled widely and Cara clapped loudly.

“I ship it,” Cara and Beatrix said at once and I nodded, excitedly. Anny began blushing and I scooted closer to her. 

“Let’s get them together.” I said and Beatrix nodded, while Anny looked down.

“I don’t want to force him to like me.” Anny said and she looked down at her feet, while fiddling with her jacket. “I want it to be natrual…” She mumbled and Beatrix shook her head.

“Honey, he was nothing to not like you for! You’re great, god damn it!” Beatrix said and Anny looked up, a hopeful smile on her face.

“Don’t ask if she really think so, because you know the answer.” I said and Anny giggled quietly. I pulled her closer and smiled.

“What about you and Jeff, thought?” Cara asked and I looked up at her, while I shrugged. 

“He’s alright.” I said and pursed my lips. I had catched that he really looked at me and it was kind of uncomfortable.

“He seems to have you on his radar though.” Beatrix said and she pursed her lips, while I looked at her as I nodded.

“He’s cute and all, but yeah...” I said as I shrugged and Cara nodded. Anny cupped her cheeks and leaned her head to the side.

“Wouldn’t it be cute if you and Jeff started dating and I and Caddy started dating?” Anny said and I raised an eyebrow. Anny looked back at me and Cara chuckled, while I shook my head.

“It might happen. I want to know him better before I say anything more.” I said and Anny nodded. We kept chatting and after awhile, the familiar yellow and black jackets appeared out on the field. Anny looked up and smiled, while I looked up and smiled too. The guys of Hidden Block walked past us and Jeff looked over at me, before waving at me. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a smile, before winking at him.

He turned to face his clubmates, while his cheeks began growing pink. I looked back at the others and I was smiling, while I began fiddling with my jacket sleeve. I looked down at my shoes, before looking up through my bangs, at the surrounding world. The world looked really green, that was for sure.

It wasn’t before I noticed that the others were gone when a silence ensued. I looked around to see only my old childhood friend sitting next to me, looking at me with a worried look. “You are alright?” She asked and I sighed.

“I don’t feel too good about Jeff liking me,” I said and she sat down next to me, while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “I just feel like…” 

“I should talk to him.” Beatrix said and I stood up, before gripping my skateboard to my chest.

“I am a grown ass adult, Bee. I can handle this myself.” I said and she stood up next to me, holding her skates.

“Then don’t mope around about it, Aaren.” She said and she ran a hand through her hair. “You’d never let a  _ guy _ ruin your day, would you?” She said and my grip tightened on my board.

“If I would, then I surely am not Aaren Silje.” I said and she began laughing.

“That’s the person I know.” She said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders once more. “Now let’s play some Nario Kart. I wanna beat your ass on Rainbow Road, again.” She said as we began walking into the dorm room.

“The last time was just because you got a blue slime, while I didn’t!” I said and she began laughing, while we walked up to my and Anny’s room.


	3. Jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading.  
> (a sidenote: chapters are kind of varying in length, even though this is more than i'd usually write.)  
> (another sidenote: this chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend, tardisgrump!!! i hope you feel better <333)

“Jesus christ.” I said as I stood outside my dormroom, which I shared with Caddy. He looked over at me, while I stood there, holding the key out in the air right before the key hole.

“Jeff, will you please open the door? I do not wanna stand here forever.” Caddy said and I shook my head, before locking up the door. I entered our room and dropped on my bunk, while looking at the planks keeping Caddy and his matress from hugging me to death on our sleep. “You okay there?” Caddy asked as he at down in front of the TV in our room. I sat up and looked over at him, before scratching my beard and looking off at the TV stand, at the consoles we had there.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said and sat up, before kicking off my shoes. “Just that girl with her green hair.” I said and he chuckled, as I dropped down again.

“She seemed interesting.” Caddy said and I nodded, “I talked with one of those girls, though. She seemed cute, Anny was her name.” He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Wow, you should defenitly talk to her more. Did you catch her number?” I said and rolled to my side, while resting my head in my hand. I smiled and he put a game into the machine.

“I didn’t, but I said we should do something after school tomorrow. It’s probably gonna be great...” He said and I nodded, before I grabbed my cellphone and plugged in to listen to music. 

The familiar piano tune of the song Luke had recommended to me began and I sighed, thinking back to when he told me about this song. It came from that girl, with the green hair. As if she was destined to be in my life, he told me about her that day. Told me about how much that song meant to her.

_ “Oh hey, man!” The taller, caps wearing male said as I walked past him, making my way to lunch. He moved in closer, before patting me on the back. “No offence, but you look horrible, man.” He said and I chuckled, but it was humourless. _

_ “Finals have been kicking my ass. I think I’m gonna take a nap instead of eating…” I said and Luke looked at me, looking clearly worried. _

_ “Sure, man. But hey, if you need to talk, I’ve got your back.” He said and smiled at me, a signature goofy Luke smile. “Also, I just found this song you’d like. It’s called Rich by Epik High. An old friend of mine, Aaren, was all about that song. I don’t blame ‘er, though. It got some good lyrics. Give it a listen, alright?” He said and looked at me one more time, looking worried, but still smiling. _

_ “Alright. I’ll find it on Spoofy on my way back to my room. See you later.” I said and gave him a wave, before he walked to the cafeteria and I walked back to my dorm. I took a rest in the same bed, the same way I was doing as I remembered this. _

The song changed abruptly, into something energetic about what this guy thought about this couple’s relationship. It shook me out of my train of thoughts and I looked at the light blue wall which the bed was rested against. I pulled up my phone and skipped this song, to listen to another song I had come over. It was a swedish artist and her music was good, but I really adored this one song of her.

Even though my music was pretty poppy and all, my eyes began drooping and soon, I fell asleep.

***

My eyes opened to a dark room, while music blared into my ears. I pulled out my headphones and turned it off, before I got up from my bed. I checked the clock on my phone and saw that it was 1AM.  _ ‘Great, I will not sleep for awhile, especially not after my great little nap for almost five fucking hours. Jesus.’ _ I thought and looked up at Caddy’s bunk, seeing him sleeping quietly. I shrugged off my Hidden Block jacket and sat down in front of the TV, before turning it on and turning down the audio. I zapped through the channels, finding nothing. I turned off the TV. I saw a cover laying over Caddy’s Playstation, something about Willie Wombat. I decided against touching that, afraid that Caddy would flip about me touching his games at fucking late night. 

I turned off the TV, before looking around, trying to find something to do. I looked outside, to see that it didn't look to bad and shrugged.  I put my shoes back on, before going outside for some fresh air. Our dorm room didn’t smell the best, especially after Jimmy and Wallid’s prank on throwing vegetables on us. Our uniforms stinked for quite the time after that. I opened the door and stepped outside of Bluebell, before walking down to the big field with a tree on it.

As if fate wanted us there, the green haired girl, Aaren, sat under the tree with an old school looking camera in her lap. She looked over at me and again, I felt the need to talk with her. She waved at me and I walked over, before she took up the camera. “Smile, swoopy hair.” She said and snapped a photo of me, while I smiled at the nickname. It was really ridiculous, but yet cute. “What brings you out at this hour?” She asked and I sat down next to her, looking over the entire field. She waved the photo around for a bit, before laying it down next to her.

“Can’t sleep.” I said and she nodded. “How about you? Photography?” I asked and she shook her head, before looking at me with that strong gaze.

“Couldn’t sleep either. Decided that bringing my camera wouldn’t be the stupidest mistake I’d make.” She said and held up the object in her hands, displaying it to me. “Then I was going to a place I found around here. A great hiding spot from these stupid rich kids.” She said and quickly got onto her feet. She held out a hand to help me up and I took her hand, before she hauled me onto my feet. She grabbed the camera and the stack of photos, before walking to a direction of trees, which no one really minded.

“I’ve never been that way before.” I said as I walked after her. “I guess no one really cares about this place.” I said and she nodded.

“Which is why I’ve made it my hiding spot.” She said and turned to face him, while smirking slightly. “I’ve never been out here on night though.” She said and nodded down a path in between trees, which was pretty dark.

“Should I use a flashlight?” I asked and she nodded, before I pulled out my phone and used that as a flashlight. She began leading the only way through the trees and I looked around, before she stopped.

“Also, do you swear to not tell anyone about this place?” She said as I walked into her, but she catched me right before I fell. “Cannot have you triping around here, Jeff.” She said and my heart began beating at her using my name.

“Thanks…” I said and she helped me straighten up, before I looked at her once more. “But yes, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Not even your clubmates? Not even whoever you room with! This gotta say in between us, alright?” She said and pointed a white framed photo of the starry sky at me. I chuckled, before nodding and she took a step to the side, revealing a large field of flowers.

“It’s so pretty,” I said and she nodded, before pulling me into her side.

“Why did you think I brought my camera, smartass?” She asked and I bumped into her as she pulled me into her, before she dropped her camera in the ground. It smashed, right there. “Fuck!” She cursed as she dropped to her knees, cradling the pieces of the camera.

“Oh shit. Aaren, I am so sorry!” I said and my hands covered my mouth as it hung open. “I cannot believe I just ruined your camera. “I said and she looked up at me, while collecting the pieces as her face had dropped. “Man, I wish I could go back in time and save it.” I said and she sighed, before standing up again.

“Don’t worry. It was our fault, not yours and not mine.” She said and held the pieces in her hands, before stuffing them in her club jacket. She walked to a tree, before sitting down in front of it. I stood there, looking at where the camera dropped and at the field, slightly flabergasted at everything happening. “You gonna stand there through the night, or?” She hollered at me and I turned around, before walking over to her. I plopped down next to her and she held out one of the whiteframed polariod photos she was holding. It was the one she had taken of me. “Keep it.” She said and smiled at me.

“How did you get that camera?” I asked and her face scrunched up, before she laid the photos in her lap, which the photo of me resting on my thigh.

“One year, my aunt saw me oogling those cameras in a store. She quickly brought one the next day and surprised me at my birthday… It was one of my last good memories of her.” She said and sighed, before looking up at me. “I didn’t mean to fuck up the mood. Sorry.” She said and I hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” I said and we both looked out on the field, while she leaned into me. “Tell me more about yourself, Aaren.” I said and she sighed.

“What do you want to know? I am a punk ass tomboy who wanna do something that their parents doesn’t want them to do.” She said and chuckled bitterly. “There isn’t that much more to me, Jeff. Why do you not tell me about yourself?” She asked and I tightened my grip around her.

“You seem like more than that to me, Aaren. You seem like so much more than that. You seem to like photography and skateboarding and being with your club, The Paper Planes. Also Luke! He even talked about you when you weren’t at this school…” I said and she chuckled once more.

“I am surprised. He didn’t want to see much of my punk ass after I stole that one girl from straight under his nose when we were younger. He told me some harsh truths I didn’t want to hear from my childhood best friends.” She said and I looked at her, while she moved away from me quickly.

“Luke?” I asked and she nodded.

“Nobody believed it. My mom kept telling me not to blame a sweet boy who never would harm a fly. Well, maybe he got angry because I stole Jamie from under his nose. Maybe he had problems with me from the start. What do I know?” She said and shrugged. “I don’t even know him now. He persued music, making a name for himself. He seemed to grow out of this habit to shittalk people as quick as they did him wrong. I think Asagao have been good for him.” She said and leaned her head in her hand, while looking over at me. “Don’t believe me?” 

“It’s hard, but I mean, if you said you knew Luke, then I shouldn’t doubt you.” I said and nodded, while looking over at her.

“What about you, swoopy hair? What’s your deal?” She asked and I chuckled.

“My deal?” I asked and she nodded, “Eh. I think you’re cool. I guess that’s the deal, then.” I said and she began laughing, while I looked over at her, while smiling uncertainly.  Even though I was pretty sure she was laughing at me, I couldn’t not smile. Her laugh was way to contagios to not smile.

“That’s not what I meant, doof. What’s your gig? Like who are you, Jeff? If that even is your real name!” She said and I began laughing, while she smiled at me.

“It isn’t actually. Well, almost. My name’s Jeffrey. Jeffrey Fabre.” I said and she nodded, “I’m called SpaceHamster, because of something stupid I did in first year.” I said and I just felt her judging gaze on me, but I just shook it off. “I play soccer. I like listening to music and playing games. I’m in a club called Hidden Block, but you already knew that. What do you want to know?” I said and she chuckled.

“No childhood friend drama, since I talked about mine? Does your old friends even go at this school?” She asked and I began laughing.

“Nah, we were pretty chill... But I’m pretty good friends with a guy called PBG. He’s in Normal Boots, playing Pinball in the tournament.” I said and pulled my knees up to my chest. “He’s really nice and he also plays soccer with me. We’re co-captains.” I said and she nodded, while looking quite impressed.

“Cool, cool.” She said and looked up at the stars. I sat next to her, sighing quietly.

“Do you believe in fate?” I asked and rubbed my hands together, before looking over at her. Her head snapped down, before looking over at me. She smiled, while brushing her hair out of her face.

“Not really.” She said and shrugged. “But again, I know jack shit.” She said and leaned in closer to me, while she smiled cheekily. “Why’d you ask? Do you believe in fate? All that Yuànfèn stuff?” She said and I looked at her, while smiling. She looked so cute.

“Yuàn...fèn? What’s that?” I asked and she turned to look at the flower field again.

“It’s chinese… It means a relationship brought together by fate or destiny.” She said and I pursed my lips, while scratching my beard. 

“It’s kind of strange, isn’t it? Like freaky, but at the same time familiar?” I said and she chuckled, while nodding. The wind picked up and blew her hair out of her face. I huddled together, because it got cold. “But I guess I believe somewhat in fate. A man makes his own fate, or something like that.” I said and she snorted, before shaking her head.

“Something like that, yeah.” She said and turned around, facing me completely. “You cold?” She asked and I nodded, while I was shivering slightly. She sighed, before leaning in and wrapping her arms around me. “I’m kind of like a human furnace, so you can just sneak some of my heat.” She said as I shuffled more into her. Aaren was correct, because she was really warm. I looked at her for a second, not really knowing what to do, before deciding to wrap my arms around her too.

“Thanks, Aaren.” I said and she huffed, while hiding her face in my shirt. My face began heating up, feeling her hot breath fanning against my colourbone.

“You’re welcome, Jeff.” She said and looked up at me, her face a bright pink. “You’re welcome.”


	4. Aaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here comes another chapter, I hope you all enjoy~!  
> Thank you for reading! <33

I sat in class the next day and sighed, with my head resting in my hands, because of course I had to go on and be stupid and flirty with the guy who I did not know and might not want to date. Beatrix, who sat next to me, looked over and shook her head, while I peeked at her through my fingers. I liked her yes, but do I even like her now? I mean… she is beautiful and all, and a wonderful friend who has been there for me forever. But you just get tired of wanting for people who never will want you, you know. Sometimes, you just would want life to go your way, for you to get the girl.

I put my hands down and looked at the blonde haired girl properly. I sighed, before seeing Miss Shizuka who waltzed into the classroom. I sighed, while pulling my books from my bags. I could focus on my non existing love life after class. But maybe I can even get something going with Jeff. He didn't seem all to keen on hating me so far, so it might go good!

The class went by and we both followed what our teacher said. When she announced lunch, Beatrix jumped up and grabbed her stuff. “Drama club’s having a meeting. Gotta go!” She said and ran off, causing me to look at the trail of dust appearing after her. I sighed, before collecting together my stuff and going up to the fourth year classroom, seeing that Jeff was just exiting their classroom.

“Y’know, about Yuànfèn?” I said and he jumped into the air, while throwing a notebook around. “Woah, sorry there, hamster guy.” I said and picked up the notebook, from where it landed close to me. I handed it to him and he grabbed it quickly. His face began to grow pink and I chuckled.

“But yeah, Yuànfèn?” He said and I nodded.

“I might believe in it. But y’know, I believe more in fieschaca.” I said and his brows furrowed. “Love in first sight.” I explained and he nodded. “How about you?”

“Maybe.” He replied and shrugged. “Wanna grab lunch together?” He asked and rubbed his neck, while I grinned at him.

“Sure.” I said and grabbed his hand, before I pulled him towards the stairs. “I’m hungry, a’ight?” I said and he chuckled, before we began on our way down to the cafeteria, while chatting about nothing. Video games, photography, writing, all these phrases I just seem to know.

“Come on! You cannot be serious with the fact that you’d never finished Metroid! It’s a classic!” I said and he shrugged, while holding out his arms.

“It’s not my type of game! It’s so dark and dystopian.” He said and I chuckled, almost bitterly.

“Maybe that’s why I like it.” I said, while making a face. “Samus is a babe, though.” I said and cupped my cheeks, while my hand rested on the table.

“Is that why you enjoy the games? I didn’t take you for being a pervert, Aaren!” He said and I shook my head, quickly.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!!” I said and he began laughing as I shook my head quicker. “I’m not into her like that. I really like her character. It was just a bad choice of words…” I said and rubbed my neck, before looking at Jeff again, while leaning my head to the side.

“You’re too adorable,” He said and shook his head, before it seemed that he realised what he said. His cheeks grew a bright pink and he looked down at his food, before he began fiddling with his fork.

“Thanks.” I said and rubbed my neck. The sudden tension in the air was touchable. I didn’t want it to be like this, it was awkward. So awkward. “You’re not too bad yourself.” I said and I wanted to whack myself in the face. That was exactly the opposite of what I should have said.

“Thank you.” He said as he nervously giggled. He scratched his beard and I chuckled.

After last night and through out eating lunch with him, I realised that I liked Jeff. He was nice, perky and really cute. It didn’t help that he was one of the more attractive guys I’d seen in awhile.

The rest of the lunch went by uneventfully. Actually, the rest of the weeks went by kind of quickly. I was in class, with Paper Planes and then with Jeff. We are beginning to grow closer, but at the same time, not as close as I am with Anny or Beatrix. But I live with Anny and Beatrix is my childhood best friend.  
A knock brought me out of my train of thoughts and I opened the door, to see Beatrix standing there. “Hey there!” Beatrix said and smiled. I leaned on the door way and grinned.

“Nice to see you, Bee. Wanna come inside?” I asked and she nodded, quickly.

“Of course,” She said and I held the door open, while she strolled inside and sat down on my bed. I closed the door behind her and turned to face her, before opening my arms.

“What’s up, Beatrix?” I said and her face dropped. I bit my lip and sat down next to her, while leaning in closer. “Did someone comment on…?” I began and her head snapped up from her slight slouching.

“No, no, no… It’s just, ah, I just needed to talk to you about something.” She said and brushed some hair behind her ear. “I think you’re spending a bit too much time with Jeff…” She said and I raised an eyebrow. “I’m just thinking about Anny and…” She trailed off and I sighed.

“Really now? Because Anny is too fucking busy being with her new boytoy.” I snapped and Beatrix’ face dropped even more, while I stood in front of her. “I know Jeff has more than friendly feelings for me, Beatrix, but that doesn’t mean I should fucking ignore him! Do you not think that I might have feelings for him too?” I said and she grabbed the sheets on my bed, her knuckles almost turning white from how hard she was gripping them.

“I hope not.” She said quietly and I glared at her.

“Why? So you can fucking ignore my feelings for you? So I can think about you late night and not get sleep because you don’t see my feelings?” I said and her mouth hung open, while I pointed at her. “It hurts, Beatrix. It hurts as much as when my mom treats me as fucking invisible. Because you are exactly _the fucking same!_ ” I said and she got up from the bed, while I breathed heavily.

“Aaren, that was never the ca-” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“Sure. But if you are only going to excuse yourself, then you can fucking leave, Beatrix. I do not need more negativity in my life.” I said and pointed to the door. Beatrix stood where she was, as if she had been glued to the floor.

“Just listen to me, Aaren, please. I never meant to not notice your feelings. It’s just that… you’re fucking wonderful. You’re great and beautiful inside out and it confused me. You’re magnetic, Aaren, and it fucking confused me. I’ve only felt this way with guys before and now that Jeff is around, I just feel like you’re being taken away from me and I cannot stand you with that guy.” She said and moved even closer to me. I stood there, staring at her. She sighed, before she cupped my cheeks and kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened and instead of grabbing her and kissing her back, I pushed her away. She stumbled, but my steady grip on her wrist kept her from falling. “I’m not a toy, Beatrix. You cannot just… do this to me.” I said and my hand dropped to my side.

“I’m so sorry, Aaren. Just try and under-” She began, but I have had enough of this shittalk she tried. I've heard it enough to not care about it.

“Beatrix, please leave.” I said though clenched teeth. My head dropped and tears brimmed up in my eyes, but I didn’t want her to see them.

“Aaren-” She tried to begin once more, but I looked up at her and pointed to the door.

“There, now. Please fucking leave. Right this moment.” I said and my voice cracked. Her shoulders slouched, before she walked out the door. I dropped down on my bed, my face first into the pillow. The door slammed behind me and I sighed, before I began to sob quietly.


	5. Jeff

My phone buzzed and I checked it, seeing a text message from Aaren.

To: Jeff  
hey, can you join me in my room? some shit went down and i need a shoulder to cry on :/ 

I replied and turned off the Gintendo console, before I grabbed my jacket and got on my shoes. I left the dorm and ran over to Primrose, before jogging up to Aaren and Anny’s room. I knocked on the door and it took awhile, but Aaren opened it and she didn’t look good. Her eyes were teary, red and puffy, and she had tear streaks running down her cheeks. She had a slight sniffle and her hair was mussed up. Her lip was swollen and red and she was slouching, which was different from usual. Because she always walked around with her head held up high, her back straight, as if she knew she was better than everyone here.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room, before closing the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same, so we both stood in the middle of her room. She was crying into my arms and the only thing I wanted to do was to soothe her, to wipe her tears away. Somewehre along the tear feast, we laid down at her bed and she curled into my chest. It felt as if I was something more than her friend she was crying on for no reason… It almost felt like I might have been her boyfriend.

“Ha.. You probably wanna know why I texted you?” She said and wiped the remaining tears off her face, using the sleeve on her jacket. She sniffled quietly and looked up at me, her eyes not that red anyone, but I knew that for a few moments ago, she was crying buckets.

“If you wanna tell me,” I said and stroked her hair. She cuddled into my chest and my hand rested on the small of her back, while the other was under my head. I could really see us being like this, only as a couple. Cuddling on her bed, while she wasn’t sad about what that just had happened.

“Uh… Beatrix came and told me… some things I never wanna think about again.” She said and closed her eyes, while she hid her face into my chest. She took a deep breath and looked up again, her eyes looking so terribly sad. “She told me to stay away from you, because she couldn’t stand seeing us together. She has, uh, feelings for me. Some pretty serious feelings.” She said and I stroked her back, while I sighed and she worried her underlip between her teeth.

“That’s… quite the shock.” I said and she nodded, before I sucked in a breath through my teeth. “I’m sorry… that happened. It might come as a shock to you that your best friend suddently confesses about these feelings to you…” I said and she sat up, while she didn't look at me and she was rubbing her neck. “Aaren? Is there some info you’ve left out?” I asked and sat up quickly, almost banging my head in the bunk above.

“I had a crush on her too. I told her that she reminded me of some pretty… shitty things she knows I have struggled with when I was younger.” She said and stroked her hair out of her face. I nodded quietly as she sighed. “I just got so mad with her, because she decided to assert herself into this… situation we got going on. But she just wanted me for herself. Which is so fucking terrible, because you’ve treated me better than anyone ever has.” She said and looked up at me, her eyes growing glassy again. “It’s so fucking clichè, but you make me so much more happier than she ever has, romanticly.” She said and wiped away another few tears which came rolling down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and hoped she couldn’t feel my fast beating heart.

“I feel so sorry for you, Aaren.” I said into her hair and stroked her back, before I shyly pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. She sighed and leaned into my arms, while her arms wrapped tightly around me. “You don’t deserve that. Especially since she sent you through some old shitshow.” I said and she leaned back, out of my jacket.

“She should have known better,” She said quietly and sniffled. I wiped away a few stray tears, before she smiled at me. “Thanks, Jeff. You came running as quick as I flashed the signal.” She said and I smiled back at her.

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” I asked and pain stung at the word friends, but I couldn’t try and make a move on her. Especially when her childhood bestfriend tried to make a move on her. It wouldn’t feel proper. I’d be the rebound, I'd be taking advantage of her sadness.

“Yeah…” She said and sighed, while she looked off to the side, seemingly zoning out. I kept my arms around her and I swayed us to the beat of nothing. After awhile of swaying to the beat of nothing, she looked up at me. She sighed softly, before shaking her head and looking down again.

“Is everything alright?” I asked and tightened my hold around her, while she hid her face in my chest. “Aaren, you can ask me everything, right?” I said and she nodded, before resting her head on my shoulder.

“Anny and the others were talking about a flower festival in lunch today,” She began and my heart began picking up it’s pace in my chest. I nodded, while she seemed like she was trying to find courage to say her next words. “Would you… I don’t know…” She said, while I looked at her. “Wanna go to the flower festival with me?” She asked and I smiled. I stroked her back and she looked at me, her face growing pink.

“Of course, I would, Aaren.” I said and my face began growing hot, while my hand stopped on the small of her back. “It would be the least I’d do.” I said and she nodded, before we kept cuddling on the bed.

***

The sound of the door opening caused my eyes to fly open and I looked at the door, where a smaller girl entered. I furrowed my brows, before looking down at Aaren cuddling into my chest. I looked around the room and instead of the powder blue walls of my room, they were a soft pink. I looked down at Aaren, before looking up at Anny, who were snickering.

“Hello there, Jeffo.” She said and I shifted around, trying not to wake Aaren up. “Oh, they’re out real good.” She said and I sat up, while moving Aaren to lay in the pillows.

“Were you out with Caddy?” I asked and stretched my back, while she dragged a chair over and sat down in front of the bed. 

“Yeah, we were at your room.” She said and I pulled the duvet closer to Aaren, while she was moving around slightly. “Have you been here a long time? I heard about what happened, by the way. Cara texted me.” Anny said and looked at our sleeping friend. “I cannot believe they both fucked up so badly.” She said and shook her head, before looking up at me.

“Do you know for how long they have been liking each other?” I asked and she chuckled, while shaking her head.

“For as long as I’ve known them. They’ve always got this strange tension with them.” Anny said and I chuckled, before I looked down at Aaren. I stroked a little bit of hair out of her eyes and smiled. “Do you like her?”

“I kinda do.” I said and looked up at her, while she began chuckling again. 

“Kind of?” She asked through laughter and I sighed, while my shoulders dropped. “It’s really obvious you like her, Jeff.” Anny said and looked at me, while she was leaning her head on her hand. 

“Making a move now is not an option. Especially with what that has gone on.” I said and Aaren gripped tightly at my hand, causing me to look down at her again. She was cuddling her head into my thigh, while holding my hand tightly. 

“You should make a move sooner or later though.” She said and I nodded, before looking at the clock. 

“Oh shit, I should go now.” I said and moved out of the bed. I got on my shoes and walked towards the door. “Hey, thanks for the information, Anny.” I said and gave her a wave.  “See you around!” I said and opened the door.

“You’re welcome, Jeffo!” She said and waved back at me. “See you!” She said and I left their room.


	6. Aaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! I hope you all enjoy reading and thank you for reading! <3

I rolled around in bed, trying to find Jeff again, but my bed was empty of other people. I sighed and opened my eyes, before rubbing them. I rolled onto my back and nibbled my bottom lip. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out off between my pillow and stuffed animals, seeing a text from Jeff.

To: Aaren  
good morning! hope you slept well.

I grinned at my phone and typed out a reply to him. I looked up at the boards over my bed, while my smile slowly went away. I sighed, before sitting up in bed and pulling a hand through my hair. I pulled my pillow into my chest and dropped my face into it, while the events of last night appeared in my mind.  _ ‘I shouldn’t have gotten mad… It would definitly make sense if she never wanted to talk with me again. _ ’ I thought and tears prickled in my eyes, but I blinked quickly.  _ ‘I shouldn’t cry.’ _ I thought as my phone buzzed once more.

To: Aaren  
wanna meet up today and play some gamesssss?

To: Jeff  
sure! when are you up to meet?

I clicked send and pulled my blanket off my feet, before I threw my phone on my bed. I got out of bed and looked up at Anny, who were asleep. I smiled sadly and heard my phone make sound from somewhere in my bed. I searched through the mess and found it, resting by a small lamb I won at a claw machine.

To: Aaren  
i do have time right now, if you would want.

“Jesus, Jeff.” I said and replied with that I needed to get dressed firstly. I dug through my closet and found a tank top, before finding a pair of shorts. I found some underwear and grabbed my shower stuff, before going and taking a shower. I dried my hair and got dressed, before running back to my room. I grabbed my shoes and pulled them on, before grabbing my jacket and tossing it on.

“Where are you going at this time of the day?” Anny asked from my bed and I turned around, while she was scrolling through her phone and side-eyeing me.

“Meeting… someone.” I said and fiddled with my jacket. “I gotta go~” I said and waved at her, before I jogged out of the room. I stopped jogging by the stairs down to the entrance of Primrose and I calmly walked over to Bluebell and entered, before knocking on the door to Jeff’s room. The door opened and a bleary eyed, barely standing Caddy opened.

“Hello,” He mumbled and let me in, before I saw Jeff sitting at his desk. “I’ll be back.” Caddy said and left the room behind me. I turned around to face Jeff and walked over to him, while he turned around with a smile on his face.

“Hey there~” Jeff said and he turned in the chair to face me. “What do you wanna play?” He asked and I smiled, before looking at the games standing around here. 

“You two have a lot of games,” I said and scanned over the isles. “It looks good, but at the same time, it’s so much. Not to bash you two or anything. I’m just a minimalist at heart.” I said and tapped my chin, before seeing a game I hadn’t played in awhile. “Marionette Party! Is that alright?” I asked and pulled out the case, while looking over at Jeff.

“I love that, so it’s no problemo, Aaren!” He said and I held the case out, as he shot up from his seat. He walked past me and found the Gintendo 64, before handing me a controler. I grabbed it carefully and he grabbed the game, before I sat down on the couch. I knew I should help him, but at the same time, I didn’t want to bother him. He turned on the TV and the console, before he sat down next to me, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you for wanting to hang out with me today.” I said and fiddled with the controller, while I wasn’t looking up at him. “I know yesterday was shit and I hope I didn’t fuck your day up with my crying.” I said and he sighed, while I kept my eyes on the controller.

“Aaren, look at me.” He said and I peeked up at him through my bangs, “It’s alright. You needed to vent and you texted me.” He said and patted my shoulder. I looked up properly at him and he was smiling, while the game’s intro showed up on the TV. 

“Th-thanks.” I said and I leaned my head on his shoulder, while we picked characters and the rest. I chose Nario, while he chose Konkey Dong. We began playing and we were joking quietly. Caddy came and Caddy left, grumbling quietly about us. Jeff had laughed quietly and patted him on the back, before Caddy had left.

“I’m glad you are feeling alright after tonight.” He said and my smile dropped at the mention. I looked down at the controller, which felt clammy, and a slight pain ached in my chest. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad… I’m sorry, Aaren.” He said and the hand he placed on my shoulder caused me to look up. I tried to muster up a smile, but it probably only looked like a grimace.

“I’m… alright. It just hurts, still.” I said and he nodded. “You can talk about it, y’know. I do not want you to be uncomfortable around me.” I said and as I looked at him, I smiled. It was small, but it was and felt genuine. It made me feel slightly better. I turned to focus on the roll I had and pressed the button.

“Oh… okay! It’s kind of great to know.” He said and poked me in the waist. I squirmed in my seat and giggled quietly. He poked my waist one more time and I put down the controller, before jumping over and my fingers moved over his sides. He began laughing and squirmed under me. “No, no, no, no!! Stop it, please!” He said and I was laughing while tickling him. His eyes closed and he was wiggling violently under me.

“No stop? A’ight!” I said and kept tickling him fastly. He grabbed my wrists and he looked on me, while I sat, straddling him. We both stopped laughing and he held my wrists tightly, while he looked me into the eyes. He licked his lips and I looked down, at our hands. “Well, this is something…” I said and looked up at him. He was smiling gently, before his hands slid away from mine. My hands fell to my side and he bit his lip, while looking at something behind me.

“This might be stupid… but yeah, sometimes people are stupid.” Jeff said and cupped my cheeks, before pressing his lips to mine.


	7. Beatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! here comes a chapter from our little blonde childhood best friend. i hope you all enjoy this!

“I cannot believe this happened,” I said and I was sitting outside Primrose. The wind was whipping in my hair and my jacket, but I didn’t care. I had just fucked everything up. I covered my face and my eyes were filled with tears. Tears were basicly everywhere, by now. On my face, my hands, my clothing.

The scene played in my head on repeat. Aaren’s loud voice, their eyes filled with tears, their words, the look on their face as I told the truth. It caused an ache like no other in my chest. A sudden waterdrop caused me to look up, before the entire sky opened on me. The rain poured down and hit like bullets. I took a deep breath, while closing my eyes, before releasing a loud scream.

I was so mad, but mostly with myself. I had fucked everything up and I knew that, without a doubt, Aaren never wanted to face me again. I sat up from the wall and I was already soaked, so I didn’t really care about my uniform or anything else. So I ran. I ran past the football field, past Poppy Hall, the cafeteria and to the field which seperated our school from Higanbana.

My lungs were on fire, but I didn’t care. I stopped and bended down, breathing heavily. My hair was sticking to my face and my clothing was sticking to my body. I dropped to lay down in the wet grass and look up at the sky. The raindrops washed any remains of tears off my face and my breathing calmed down.  I don’t know for how long I was out, but by the time I was back, Primrose had fallen asleep. It was scary roaming the halls of the large building, which usually seemed so bright and alive, but now it seemed like all life had just died down. I passed Anny and Aaren’s room and my heart dropped, while my chest tightened. I jogged away from their room and entered my own. Surprisingly enough, the lights were on and the familiar brown haired girl sat perched by her desk.

“What is going on?” Cara said and she turned around to face me. “You’re soaking and you are out at this time.” She said and I grabbed my towel, before drying my hair.

“I just had a little falling out with Aaren.” I said and I blinked quickly, because at the mere mention of them, tears prickled my eyes. “I’ll go dry up and change.” I said and she nodded, before returning to whatever she was doing. I went to the bathroom and dried up, before putting my hair in a bun ontop of my head. I had changed and walked back to mine and Cara’s room, feeling warm and kind of snuggly. 

I opened the door and dropped my wet shoes by the door, before draping my jacket over my chair. I turned to face Cara, who pointed at her bottom bunk and I sat down. “What happened between you and Aaren?” She asked and I pulled my knees up to my chest, before resting my head on them.

“We fought.” I said and she nodded, “I told them that I didn’t want them to see Jeff anymore, but then they got angry at me. I got angry at them and told them that I liked them. They didn’t react good.” I said and looked at my feet, while tears appeared in my eyes. I didn’t care whatever Cara thought, but I felt like shit and I wanted to cry.  But I had every right to do so. The person I had been liking and who had confused me of my sexuality since middle school had rejected me so hard that she might as well have said that I shouldn't be her friend anymore.

“Oh dear.” She said and sat down next to me, before hugging me. “I feel so sorry for you…” She said and I wiped away the tears from my face. “Man, that was quite shit.” She said and I shrugged.

“It was my fault as much as theirs.” I said and sighed, before yawning. “I’ll go to bed now, Cara… We’ll talk tomorrow,” I said and climbed out of her bunk, before climbing into my own bed.

“Sure. Sweet dreams.” Cara said and sat down at her desk, while I wrapped my blanket around me tightly. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of Cara writing in her notebook. I faced the wall and focused on my breathing. It took awhile, but I fell asleep.

***

After waking up for the tenth time that night, I decided against trying to sleep. I climbed down from my bed and changed into something I could work out in, before I tied away my hair from my face. I tied on my running shoes and grabbed my phone and headphones. I plugged my earbuds into my ears and began listening to music, before I went outside. I jogged over to Bluebell, before I saw a familiar green head and I jumped behind a corner. 

Aaren entered Bluebell and I furrowed my brows, before I jogged past the building.  _ ‘Why are they going there?’ _ I thought as I jogged over the field.  _ ‘Are they meeting Jeff? Would they really meet him right now?’ _ I glared at a tree, while my stomach churned. A small voice said something I wasn’t ready to hear but I tried to ignore it. It started growing louder and several voices screamed the truth. 

_ ‘THEY LIKE JEFF MORE THAN YOU.’ _


	8. Jeff

I leaned away from Aaren, while her face had taken a pink colour. She still sat on my lap, while her arms was around my neck. My arms had dropped around her waist. She gnawed on her underlip, while I pulled her closer.

“Sorry,” I said and she leaned her head in my neck. “I shouldn’t have kissed you…” I said and she giggled quietly.

“I couldn’t have cared less.” She said and her words vibrated into my neck. I could feel the heat of her mouth on my neck and I smiled quietly, before pulling her even closer to me.

“Really? I felt like it kind of wasn’t in my spot right now,” I said and she raised her head to look at me, an eyebrow raised. “To make a move on you, atleast.” I said and she nodded. She nibbled on her lip once more, before she shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” She said and leaned in closer, before pressing her lips on mine. It was short and sweet, but at the same time, heat raised in my face. I was so glad that my hands was around her waist, because I was afraid they were shaking. “I don't like Beatrix like that anymore and she knows it…” She said and her face became pink. “I like you, to be honest.”

“Oh…Uh, I like you too, Aaren.” I said and she smiled at me, before she rolled off my lap. She grabbed her controller and looked at the screen, where the characters stood by and basicly waited for us to play again. I turned to face the screen and smiled. 

“Ready to get crushed and for me to take all your stars?” She asked and I chuckled, before we continued playing.

_“If you take my star, you will feel my wrath.”_ I sang and she began laughing. _“After I’ll steal it back, I’m gonna make sure you pay!”_ I sang and she nudged me with her elbow. 

“Singing Yungtown, are we?” She asked and I nodded, while we both were laughing.

***

The next day went by, not uneventfully, but it just kind of rushed by. I was out with the rest of Hidden Block for the entire day. We hung out in the arcade in Higanbana and ate at this open 24/7 diner Ian had found before… I should take Aaren there once.

But Aaren and me… I think we are together. She didn’t really clear upon that, after our little kissing fest, but I hope that we are. So when I entered the cafeteria the monday after the weekend, it wasn’t a surprise to see Aaren edging quietly towards the Hidden Block table. I walked up to her and she looked surprised up at me.  “Just seat down and save a seat for me, the guys don’t mind.” I said quietly to her and she nodded, before she walked over to sit with them. 

I felt someone shooting lasers into my back and I turned around to see a familiar blonde sit with her back to me. I shrugged and walked over, before giving the rest of Paper Planes a smile. “Sorry for stealing Aaren for the day, she just wanted to talk with me about something. She’ll be back by tomorrow~” I said and Cara was grinning, while Anny leaned her head into her arm.

“Sure~ You two better enjoy yourself!” Cara said as Beatrix turned up to face me, an overly sweet smile on her face.

“You better treat them good,” She said and I chuckled, while nodding. 

“I surely will. I do not want to hurt her, at all.” I said and smiled, before giving the girls a quick wave. I walked back to where you grabbed food and chose something to eat. I walked back to the Hidden Block table and there she was, joking around and having a great time with my best friends. Yes, this girl is freaking wonderful.

I put down my tray on the empty seat next to Aaren and looked around the table, while grinning. “Did you just fuck shit up?” Aaren said and looked over at me. She had a shiteating grin on her face, causing me to laugh, while shaking my head.

“Just talked with the rest of your girls,” I said and her grin dropped, while she nodded. “They were alright, though.” I said and she picked at her food. “Did Bee act up during class or?” I asked and began eating.

“She didn’t spare me even a glance,” She said and she slouched slightly in her seat. “I don’t really mind, though. I barely spared her a glance either.” She said and shrugged. I nodded and she poked around in her salad.

“You’re not eating more than that?” I asked and she looked up, before she plopped a piece of pepper in her mouth.

“Yeah, it’s the only completely vegeterian choice for today.” She said and I nodded, before looking down at the cheese and ham sandwich I had snagged with me. “I don’t mind, though. The vegetables here are fresh and there’s a lot of good fruit.” She said and popped a grape into her mouth. I took a bite of my sandwich and she chuckled. “Gotta take care of your girlfriend, I see.” She said and from the surprise of that, I sat a piece of my sandwich in my throat and began coughing, loudly.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Wallid asked as I thumped my chest and hunched over. Aaren looked around, before they tapped my back quickly.

“Should I get Creeps?” Luke asked and he shot up from the seat. It seemed like I got to cough up the piece stuck and I groaned quietly, while Aaren handed me my water bottle. I took it with a grateful look and took a deep gulp. It was refreshing, for sure.

“Cannot have you dying on me, huh?” She said and smiled sheepishly. “Guess I should warn you before I mention our relationship the next time, huh?” She said and I began laughing.

“Not really, but yeah, kind of.” I said and she giggled. “So we’re together now?” I said and she bit her lip. She scratched her arm and nodded quietly, as her cheeks began colouring.

“If you’d want to,” She said and ran a hand through her hair. I smiled, before grabbing her hand.

“Of course.” I said and she leaned in closer to me, while a large grin was plastered on her face.


	9. Aaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! we're starting to get to the last chapters! that's so cool, omg! i hope you all enjoy reading this and thank you for reading! it means a lot~!  
> i hope you all enjoy!!

I sighed, while looking up from my homework. It was boring and heavy and I didn’t have Anny to talk (read: complain) to, because she was off with her boyfriend, Caddy. I looked down at my notebook and I was toying with the idea off calling my own boyfriend, before remembering that he had soccer to do. I sighed once more, while twirling the black pen in hand. I missed playing football.

Yes, I might be looking pretty bruised up after a game, but it was really fun and I missed the team… Sadly enough, most of them were at our old school. I didn’t miss it, because Asagao is really great and I have my friends with me, but at the same time, changing schools now wasn’t the best feeling in the world. I missed the teachers, the football coach who saw something else in me. Yes, it was another private school, with snobby rich kids. But the surprisingly, the female football team was strong. 

A knock brought me out of my string of thoughts and I grinned, before opening the door. My smile dropped as I saw the familiar blonde haired girl standing there. “Aaren, could I come in? I need to talk to you, in private.” Beatrix said and I sighed, before letting her enter the room. I had been sitting with them at lunch, been with them on all the club-meetings, but honestly, I hadn’t touched on the subject of what happeend between me and Beatrix. Even after I announced my relationship with Jeff, I didn’t talk about it.

“What do you want to talk about?” I said and sat down in my bed. She stood smach middle of the room, looking around quietly, before grabbing Anny’s desk chair and dragging it over to my bed, facing me as she sat down. She was fidgeting around, while she couldn’t look at one spot.

“I… really want my bestfriend back,” She said and I sighed, while slumping against the wall. “I am so sorry for what I did and honestly, I feel like an ass for what I said.” She said and I bit my lip. “I shouldn’t have told you to stay away from him, it was selfish… I’m so, so sorry.” She said and I leaned forwards.

“I’m not saying all you did was understandable, but after ripping our conversation apart, it kind of made sense. You were afraid, because of these new feelings and you saw me getting “taken away” from you… I’m actually surprised you didn’t go to more drastic measures, because if I was you, then I’d be sorry for that guy.” I said and she nodded. “Thank you for apologizing, Beatrix, but I think we can never properly be the same. We might go back to somewhat what we were, but knowing what you did against my first boyfriend… It doesn’t really make me feel good about you getting jealous in the future.” I said and she slumped in her seat.

“Aaren, honestly… I’m sorry. What more do you want?” She asked and I nodded, before pointing at her.

“That is what I am talking about… It doesn’t feel sincere,” I said and she raised an eyebrow, while I leaned an arm against my knee, before relaxing my head in said hand. “It seems to me like you’re just apologizing to me because you want me back as your best friend, not because you feel sorry.” I said and she sighed.

“What more do you want, Aaren?” She asked and raised her voice, slightly. “I-I come here when I should be doing homework, after the most chaotic theatre practice so far, and honestly, I have been thinking, Aaren, and I am truely sorry.” She said and her voice waved, as she looked at me with teary eyes. “You do not realise that  _ you’re _ being the ass right now.” She said and I shrugged.

“I’m sorry, but if you cannot handle my opinion, then we really shouldn’t be best friends, Beatrix. I honestly am sorry.” I said and her mouth dropped. I shrugged once more and she got up from the chair, while her fists clenched.

“I do not think you are realising what you are saying, Aaren!” She said and I sighed, as tears started rolling down her face. “Aaren, I just want my childhood best friend back. I want back the friend who flirted with me playfully, just because. I want back that friend who helped me through thick and thin. Aaren, I want you back.” She said and after that, she began sobbing quietly. I sighed and stood up to hug her quietly. 

My arms went around her waist and she dropped her face into my shoulder, sobbing quietly. “Beatrix, I’m so sorry…” I said and she gripped around my waist, before holding my jacket tightly. “I’m right here, I won’t go away.” I said and stroked her head. She looked up at me and I smiled, sadly. “I’m making an ass of myself, aren’t I?” I said and wiped away the tears from her face.

“You kind of are,” She said and sniffled. I chuckled bitterly and we both sat down, while I handed Beatrix a tissue, so she could wipe her nose or eyes.

“Sorry… I guess I just kind of wanted to say what I honestly thought. It’s kind of hard, these days.” I said and she chuckled, while trying to wipe away the smudged mascara off her face. I looked down at my shirt and saw a few black spots on the crisp white shirt.

“Is the boyfriend not letting you have free speach?” She asked and I leaned back, while looking at the opposing wall.

“He is, but I just feel like… I couldn’t properly talk about how I felt about us, because he would just feel sorry for me.” I said and she raised an eyebrow at me, while I looked back at her. “I’m not used to that, y’know.”

“It’s too sad to see what your parents have done to you.” She said and I sighed. “Just because your mom is the CEO of a book publishing company and your father is…” She trailed off and she knew that it still hurt.

“He couldn’t be blamed, Beatrix, you know that.” I said and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, while pulling me into her. I rested my head on her shoulder. 

“But your mom sure can be!” She said and I nodded. “But let’s talk about something else… I don’t mean to push it… but are we better now?” She asked and moved to sit across from me. I looked over at her and smiled.

“Nothing to worry about, Beatrix. It was just a rough patch, people go through that.” I said and she nodded. She wiped her face, before standing up. “Enjoy homework. I’m trying to battle through them right now.” I said and sighed, while rubbing the back of my neck. She began laughing and patted my shoulder.

“I will go start my battle!” She said and I got up after her, while I was laughing quietly. “See you later!” She said and gave me a wave, before she opened the door and with that she left. The door closed behind her and I dragged Anny’s chair back to where it stood originally. I sat down in front off my desk again and stared at the wall, while the room was quiet. 

The silence made me slightly uncomfortable, so I found my cellphone and found my headphones, before pressing play on one of my playlists, called sweet jams. It was a playlist I had created for Anny, to give her a slight dive into what I enjoyed listening too.

The first song that began playing was the familiar piano opening and I dropped to face my hands, because as the lyrics began, I realised what it reminded me off. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, because I hadn’t listened to this song in quite awhile. It was kind of the acculmation of my feelings for Beatrix and then it kind of reminded me of how she probably felt for me. And it didn’t make me feel alright. 

But I kept with it. The song is pretty dang great, if I do say so myself, and instead of finishing homework, I laid down on my bed. My eyes shut and I took a deep breath, before I decided to watch some videos on my phone.

***   
I finished scribbling down the answer for the last question of my astronomy homework and got up, before stretching my back. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Jeff, seeing if he hadn’t drowned under all this homework. I imagined it would be worse as a fourth year, since he’s graduating this year too. My heart sank in my chest, because of the act that there would be a year without Jeff. 

‘Are you kidding me? I know you like him, but you are fucking Aaren Silje. Are you gonna fucking die without a god damn boy? No. Jesus christ, myself.’ I thought and straightened up, before texting Jeff.

To: Jeff

you drowning in hw? wanna do something?

I put down my cellphone and cleaned up my books and what else I used. I grabbed my jacket and threw it on, before Anny looked over at me, from where she sat, hunched over books. “Going out?” She asked and I nodded.

“Yeah. I need some fresh air.” I said and she nodded, before turning back to her homework. My phone buzzed in my hand and I checked the message, smiling slightly.

To: Ash

not drowning, but caddy sure is… but yeah, let’s do something!

I replied that he needed to meet me out on the field and toed on my shoes, before leaving the room. I jogged through Primrose and when I was out in the fresh air, I took a deep breath and did a small spin. I had a slight headache and the fresh air really helped. I jogged through the campus and found the tree of the field, while slumping down, my back resting against it. I saw Jeff walking up to the tree and waved, while I smiled. He waved back and I hauled myself onto my feet, before walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head in his chest, a large smile on my face.

“You’re… awfully happy?” Jeff said as his arms went around my waist. I looked up at him and he smiled back at me. “You’re too cute,” He said and bobbed my nose, causing me to chuckle.

“I fixed stuff with Beatrix. We’re somewhat back to what we were.” I said and I grabbed his hand, before walking towards the trees where we first sat and talked properly, alone. “Come on. We can go to my hiding spot!” I said and he chuckled, while I dragged him through the trees.

“Have you always been this strong?” Jeff asked as I let his hand go. His hand had grown slightly red and he rubbed it gently. I ducked my head as my face began heating up.

“Sorry… I have some trouble controlling my strength when I get happy.” I said and he grabbed my hand, before intervining our fingers. We stopped in front of the flowers and I sighed, happily. “It’s so strange to think that it’s not so long ago we sat here, getting to know each other.” I said and looked up at him. “Time flies by…” I said and he nodded, while looking over the flowers.

“I’m glad, though.” He said and turned to me, “Time flew by and look what happened.” He said and I raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get too mushy, now.” I said and he chuckled, before pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. His head rested ontop of mine and I smiled. “You make me so happy…” I said and closed my eyes, while taking in a deep breath. He smelt like forests and musk and just.. Jeff. 

“You told me not to get mushy,” He said and I chuckled, before I took a slight step back. “What’s wrong?” He asked and I cupped his cheeks, while leaning my head to the side.

“Is something wrong?” I asked and he snorted, while I shook my head. I stood on the balls of my toes, facing Jeff properly, and leaned in, placing a kiss on his nose. His arms tightened around my waist as he chuckled at me, while I leaned in to give him a kiss. My hands went down to his neck and he smiled into the kiss. I giggled quietly, before I started to lose my balance. I stopped the kiss and then- “Shit!” We both were on the ground. I landed ontop of Jeff, on my stomach and with my hands pushed into the ground. The air got knocked out of my lungs and I was wheezing quietly.

“O-oh god.” Jeff breathed out and I smiled apologetically, while trying to wiggle my hands out of the dirt. Jeff stayed where he was laying, while looking up at the sky. I sighed, before laying down carefully on his chest and looking up. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” He said and I looked up at the sky. Because the only light you had here was the moon (how stereotypically romantic, I know), the stars shone brighter than you’d normally see.

“It really is,” I said and looked up at Jeff, seeing how he looked over the sky with an amazed expression on his face. I chuckled and he looked down on me, which caused him to sit up slightly. I pulled my hands out from the hold and rolled off him.

“Aw, that was cosy though.” He said and I rolled my eyes, while wiggling my hands around. “Sorry about that, though.” He said and rubbed his neck, while sitting up next to me.

“What are you saying sorry for? I’m the one who should apologize, I lost my balance!” I said and looked at him, while I clenched my fists. “I hope it didn’t hurt so bad. I might be a little heavy…” I said and looked off to the side, while he grabbed my right hand.

“Don’t worry about it! It hurt, but your weight wasn’t the only factor in this pain.” He said and I began laughing.

“Surprisingly, that made me feel better.” I said and leaned my head on his shoulder, while looking up at the sky.


	10. Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! this is one of the last chapters, but there is one more! ahh, how exciting! but i hope you all enjoy this chapter~ thank you so much for reading!

“Just kick off the ground and go forwards! It isn’t so hard,” Aaren said and I snorted, before looking down at the board I was standing on.

“You can do it, Jeffo!” Anny said and skated past me, while Caddy was trying to keep up with his girlfriend. I took a deep breath and kicked off carefully, not moving so fast, but still moving. The wind rustled in my hair as I began kicking more. I did a sharp swing to not scrape my face up using the roadside. Aaren hollered behind me and I turned to look at her, as she stood there. She was smiling widely and pumped a fist in the air. “Great job, babe!” She yelled and I did another sharp turn, before kicking off and driving over to her. I made a face as I tried to remember how to break and just barely timed it, so I stopped just behind her. “Wasn’t that fun?” She asked and I handed her the board, while sighing.

“I think you can keep to your skateboarding. I’ll stick to soccer!” I said and she chuckled, before placing the board down and stepping on it.

“That’s alright, everyone cannot do everything.” She said and kicked off, to race with Anny, I believe. I moved to sit down with the less energetic members of Paper Planes. Beatrix looked up at me and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Did you know that Aaren used to play American football?” She said and I nodded, while looking at the girl skateboarding around in the orange light. She was grinning widely and holding Anny’s hands as she kicked off more and more, causing the two of them to move around fastly. “She was the linebacker from like 6th grade… She was asked to be the quarterback in 10th grade.” Beatrix said and she was leaning her head in her hand, while her arm was leaned on her knee. 

“Wow… she’d be a pretty great quarterback, though.” I said and nodded, “It’s kind of like the captain, right?” I asked and Cara laughed from the side.

“It kind of is… It’s like the main player and the captain in one person.” Cara said and I turned back to look at Aaren, who was now helping Caddy with getting speed. She was smiling as Caddy, while he was deciding on what speed they both were driving.

“Come on! You can go faster than that!” Ian yelled and Aaren smirked, before kicking off faster. Caddy looked like he got his game face on and he gripped Aaren’s hands tighter, while she began laughing as the wind caught in her hair and in her jacket. She swung around quickly and Caddy almost flew into the roadside. I shook my head as Ian was laughing, because two two will always keep at it, huh?

The rest of the evening was at this same parking lot. We huddled together and shared food, brought from the supermarket around here. Aaren did some more skateboarding and tried to teach Luke to do it. We left the parking lot once Anny almost fell asleep and as Hidden Block walked towards Bluebell and I stood outside Primrose, while holding Aaren’s hand.

“See you later, babe~” She said and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. Her hands fell around my neck and I leaned back, chuckling.

“See you~” I said and she smiled, before slipping away and standing next to Anny, who was rubbing her eyes and staring blearily on the floor. I patted her back and she looked up at me, before smiling and waving at me. “Good night~” I said and she blinked, before mumbling a reply.

I chuckled once more and walked of the porch and over to Bluebell, while the girls of Paper planes waved at me. I waved back and grinned, before turning to look at the large brick building.


	11. Beatrix

“I’ll be going up ahead.” Anny said and she was pacing up, while Cara walked past her. They were chatting quietly, while their voices faded as they walked away. I turned to look at Aaren and they were standing a bit in front of me.

“Where did you learn the trick that you did back there?” They asked and I chuckled quietly, while Aaren looked at me. They were smiling widely and had their hands clenched in fists, but they were holding them to their chest.

“My brother teached it to me, in the holidays.” I said and she nodded. “Do you want me to learn it to you?” I asked and her arms dropped to her sides.

“You know how I am on skates, Bee.” They said and I began laughing, while looking forwards. A floor up and we were at our rooms. I looked over at Aaren, while my laughter died down. “So yeah, you know my answer.” They said and I nodded, while my eyes focused on her lips. 

“It won’t work on skateboard?” I asked and they shrugged, while I looked forwards again. We began walking up the stairs and silence fell over us. I fell a step behind Aaren and their hand was in my field of vision. I took a deep breath and I wanted to grab her hand. 

But at the same time, I knew that it would be weird. Aaren didn’t want to be with me and they probably didn’t want me to hold their hand either. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth and looked down at my shoes, before I was on the top of the stairs. “You alright?” Aaren asked and I looked up at them, before sighing.

“What would you say if I asked for a last kiss?” I asked and I stared into their eyes, “As a kind of goodbye to the romance in between us.” I said and closed my eyes, before a hand on my cheek surprised me. I opened my eyes to stare into Aaren’s strong, grey eyes, while they was smiling gently.

“I’d say then just do it.” Aaren mumbled and leaned in, before pressing their lips to mine. I placed my hand on top of theirs and my eyes closed, while I sighed contently. They leaned away from me and I opened my eyes, while they were grinning slightly. “I think you forget that I used to have a crush on you.” They said and I chuckled, before we slipped away from each other. We began walking again and they shook their head.

“I guess,” I said and shrugged, before they stopped in front of their door. “It’s kind of surreal, isn’t it? Here I was all oh my god, she is going to hate me, while you thought you just crushing on someone it’d never happen with.” I said and chuckled bitterly.

“It kind of is,” Aaren said and I didn’t see their face, but their head was hanging slightly. “I’m… sorry it couldn’t be us.” They said and turned around, while leaning back on the door. I took a small step back, surprised at what she said. My eyes widened and I sucked a breath in through my teeth.

“Better to know it now, so I can’t get my hopes up.” I said and gave her a wave. “Good night.” I said and began to walk to my room.

“Sleep tight,” They said and opened the door, while looking at me. They waved back at me and I sighed, before entering my room. I closed the door behind me and sighed, before dropping to my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. i would just really like to thank anny (tardisgrump), vanity_af (on the amino) and noel (my sibling). you guys have helped me out quite a lot, thank you so much. i also thank you, reading this (yes, hi clichè) for taking time out of your day and reading my story. it means a lot.  
> i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> but with this, i say goodbye for now. smooches from thetimecrystal<33


End file.
